


Good Enough

by lorir_writes



Series: Quarantine Diaries [4]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Death, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Evelyn isn’t dealing well with so many losses.
Relationships: Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Quarantine Diaries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908070
Kudos: 2





	Good Enough

**_April 2020_ **

Rafael steps into the locker room to get changed before going home. After a few years working at Boston EMS, he always felt at home with all crowded rooms and hallways, laughter, and chatter. Every now and then, someone would share experiences, funny stories, or help one another during tough times. But things have changed a lot for Boston rescue squad. 

Alone inside the room, he removes the protective equipment then starts disrobing. The only sounds he can hear are footsteps in the halls. Discarding everything on the hamper, he does his best not to touch anywhere as he opens his locker and gets dressed. Nothing he used at work can be taken home to avoid contamination.

Once he cleaned up everything he touched, he leaves the room and notices a work colleague entering on the other side. Though he’d rather say goodbye to his friends with a hug, he simply smiles and waves. It’s okay. They can save the warmer greetings for another time.

As soon as he walks out of EMS headquarters, his thoughts bring him back to her. Going home after Evelyn moved in with him used to be the best part of his day. Even when she wasn’t there, she’d leave something to him like sweets, a movie for him to watch, or a little note so he knows she was thinking about him. But after the pandemic arrived in Boston, their moments together became rare. Most days, they only have time to text. In good ones, she’d fall asleep in his arms minutes after they started watching TV. It’s hard to go back home knowing she probably hasn’t been there. Rafael heaves a sigh and walks to the subway.

By the time he arrives at the metro station, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He quickly answers. “Hi, Sienna!”

“Oh thank goodness! Hi!” She blurts. “Are you still at work?”

“No, I just left. Everything okay?”

“Not really.”

##  **…**

His footsteps echo on the walls as he climbs up the stairs to his apartment floor. Through the years, he learned how to stay calm and rational to make fast decisions under pressure. But his training to join Boston Rescue Squad didn’t prepare him for this. Nothing would ever prepare him to keep his cool someone he loves is suffering.

Rafael steps into his apartment and goes straight to the bedroom. He stops at the threshold. Next to his bed, Bryce tucks Evelyn in bed while Sienna folds her friend’s clothes. His face falls at the sight of his girlfriend. Evelyn visibly looks thinner, sad, and restless. Dark circles around her eyes, her skin is paler than usual.

“Hey, man,” Bryce turns around to face Rafael. “Sorry for barging in.”

“Don’t worry about it. Thank you for bringing her home.”

“No worries. Eve is our friend, it’s the least we can do for her.”

“Did the psychiatrist give her a diagnosis?”

“Everything points to stress response syndrome¹, most likely associated with work. This week has been pretty rough for all us, but Evelyn worked non-stop, even though she could barely think. We started getting suspicious because she looked tired and cranky all the time. Then I found out she was skipping meals and only slept four hours in the past three days,” Sienna explains.

His heart sinks as he looks at his girlfriend sleeping soundly on the bed.

“It’s a really common type of depression. Hopefully, she’ll get better fast and this won’t become the complicated type.” Bryce gives the paramedic a sympathetic smile.

“Evelyn has three days off work and then she has to return for her appointment with Dr. Brunner,” Sienna added.

“Is there anything I can do to help her? I mean, aside from usual.”

“Stay with her,” Sienna replies. “She misses you and you’re a pretty good listener. It’ll help more than you can imagine.”

“Okay.”

“We have to go back, but call us if you need anything,” Bryce says.

“Thank you again.”

“Anytime,” Sienna nods.

He waves goodbye to the two doctors and closes the door. He knew things weren’t easy at Edenbrook lately. As a doctor dedicated to her profession, he isn’t surprised to know she has been working more than usual. However, he didn’t expect to hear she pushed herself to her limit. A rush of guilt clouds his thoughts, chastising himself he didn’t see it coming, but he shakes his head. He can’t change what happened to her. But he can help her get better.

##  **…**

Sunlight fade in the horizon when Evelyn’s eyes flutter open. Just then, she senses a familiar body heat and a fresh scent of aftershave. For a split second, she’s unsure of where she is or if she’s dreaming because it didn’t seem real. But when she feels a kiss on the top of her head, joy and relief take over her body. “Raf?”

He removes his earplugs, pauses the series on the laptop, and gazes down at her smiling. “Hi.”

“How did I get here?”

“Sienna and Bryce brought you here. You were medicated when they got into the cab with you.”

“Oh…” She frowns as memories of the last three days come to her mind.

“Is it something wrong?”

“Yeah…” Evelyn’s eyes begin to well up. “I’m not good enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t save my patients, Raf. I lost all of them. I’m doing everything I can but I keep losing them. I don’t know what to do. I’m failing my life mission and…” She chokes as tears roll down her cheeks.

Rafael cradles her in his arm, holding her protectively. “These deaths aren’t your fault. They’re nobody’s faulty. Do you remember what you told me when I asked how you’re treating your patients?”

“I explain all the procedures we’re doing at the hospital.” She sniffs. “But they’re not working!”

“That may be true, but you also said no one knows for sure why some people recover and others don’t. At a certain point, all you can do is hope for the best,” he explains, brushing away her tears with his thumbs.

Evelyn furrows her brows, thinking about her own words.

Cupping her chin, he gazes at her. “You’re a great doctor. Everybody knows it. You just have to remember this is a pandemic with no vaccines and no one knows how to cure it. Your frustration is proof that you’re doing your best. But you can’t let these losses define your work.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Yes, but it’s part of our careers to live with this. So many people in this city need you. They’re counting on you to be at your best. And you can’t help them without good meals and reasonable hours of sleep.” He gives her a knowing look.

“I guess I should use the next three days to do that.” She places one arm over his chest and sighs. “I’m sorry I scared you. I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s alright,” he utters, kissing her temple. “Sienna, Jackie, Elijah, and Bryce called when you were asleep. You can return their calls while I order dinner”

“Now? I don’t know… Can we just want to stay here watching whatever you want while we order food and wait?”

He chuckles, tightening the embrace. "As you wish, love.”

_______

¹ Depressed mood when a person has trouble managing a stressful event in life (death, divorce, losing a job, etc). Unlike other types of depression, it doesn’t last longer than two weeks.


End file.
